Batman (Arkhamverse)
Batman is the name of the masked vigilante that battles crime and corruption in Gotham City. Behind the mask, he is billionaire playboy philanthropist Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Origins :''See: Batman (Batman: Arkham Origins) ''Batman: Assault on Arkham :''See: Batman (Batman: Assault on Arkham) ''Batman: Arkham Asylum :''See: Batman (Batman: Arkham Asylum) ''Batman: Arkham City :''See: Batman (Batman: Arkham City) ''Batman: Arkham Knight After 9 months since the incident at Arkham City and dealing with the The Joker, Batman appeared shortly after Scarecrow warned the city with a demonstration of his new fear toxin. Gordon explained to the caped crusader that they lost a military vehicle through Chinatown, so Batman went to investigate. Batman found Officer Kevern being threatened by several thugs and he took them down before saving the officer from being struck by a military truck. Batman summoned the Batmobile and pursued the truck and stopped it before it got away. He begins interrogating the driver, almost being injected with Crane's new toxin. The driver told him Crane was working out of a penthouse in Chinatown, which was where Batman headed after breaking his arm. Upon his arrival, the caped crusader found Poison Ivy held hostage by Crane's men who he took down before confronting Ivy. Ivy told Batman that she was invited by Scarecrow to kill Batman and take Gotham, however she was captured due to her refusal of his offer. Batman was suddenly ensnared by Ivy's plants, however got out of them quickly before his green-thumbed foe gave him the slip. He took her into custody after taking on militia forces and brought her to the GCPD, putting her in an isolation cell. Once Ivy was in custody, Batman headed for the Clock tower where Oracle was working on the chemical analysis to Crane's new toxin. Barbara showed him her progress in analyzing the toxin, however there was no way of tracing it. Batman then looked at the manufacturing process to trace the substance instead of the core elements needed to make his foes toxin. They found that the toxins emitted a unique radiation which they could trace, so Batman headed to a movie theater where he would repurpose the antennas. Once he left the clock tower, Batman contacted Commissioner Gordon, letting him know he had a way to track down Scarecrow and to prep his men for the location the caped crusader gave him. Batman arrived at Panessa Studios where he activated the first antenna with the help of the Batmobile and a remote access device. He then headed for the second antenna in the Falcone Shipping Yards where he found it was already occupied by armed thugs. Taking out 2 of the thugs, Batman contacted Lucius Fox for his new suit. Fox sent the suit and Batman put it to the test, taking out the remaining thugs and saving a hostage they took. When Batman activated the second antenna, he sent out the Batscanner and found that Scarecrow was manufacturing his toxin at Ace Chemicals which is where he told Gordon to go with his men in hopes of stopping Crane. Arriving at the scene, Batman encountered the Arkham Knight for the first time who was manning a helicopter while his forces were shooting at Batman and the police. The Dark Knight headed in on his own to rescue a skeleton crew at the factory and was contacted by Barbara to the identity to the militia's leading commander. He also managed to get the Batmobile into the factory to combat the militia's unmanned vehicles and forces before going after the crew. He found one nearby and was almost killed by a squad of troops if it hadn't been for the Batmobile saving him at the last minute. He rescued Mark Cheung who explained to Batman that Crane was working on a way to disperse his new toxin over the Eastern Seaboard. He then contacted Gordon and warned him of the threat, who took the people Batman helped in for medical treatment and care. Going deeper into the factory, Batman saved Adam Brewer from a small battalion of troops and brought him up via the elevator and placed him in the Batmobile. The Arkham Knight sent a helicopter to confront Batman, only for the caped crusader to destroy the aircraft before it took out the Batmobile. Once the remaining workers were out, Batman headed in the factory to confront Scarecrow. He found him in the central mixing chamber, prepping to disperse his fear toxin via the explosion he would cause. On the way in, he took on several troops set there by the Knight and Crane. Batman then arrived in the central mixing chamber where he found himself taking down armed troops and sentry turrets before confronting Scarecrow. Crane realized his foe was in the room, so her allowed Batman to try and apprehend him, only to reveal to the Dark Knight that he sent troops to kidnap Barbara. The caped crusader contacted Barbara but spoke to her for a brief second before the connection was severed. Crane escaped while Batman was distracted and it was up to him to stop the blast before the toxin was dispersed. Batman contacted and ordered Alfred Pennyworth to find Barbara while he stopped the explosive. Against his faithful butler's protests, Batman activated the neutralizing agent to reduce the blast, however upon getting the final agent, Batman witnessed before his eyes a hallucination of the Joker holding him at gunpoint. In his mind, Batman contacted Gordon to meet him at the movie theater where he had several people infected with Joker's blood held in hopes of curing them. Batman wakes to see Joker's incorporeal form standing over him, but gets up and escapes with the aid of the Batmobile before the factory came down on top of him. Realizing he would have to break the news about Barbara's capture to Gordon, Batman headed to the GCPD and told him Scarecrow had her. He and Gordon then took to the streets and were pursued by militia forces who were on a mission to capture the commissioner. Batman stopped them, then told Gordon to get into the Batmobile and they made their way to the clock tower. Upon their arrival, her ordered the commissioner to stay in the Batmobile while he took down the militia forces. Batman gave Gordon the all-clear as soon as the troops were dealt with and they entered the tower, where he showed him that Barbara had been secretly working for him. Gordon was angered by this and told Batman to stay away from his family, then both went their separate ways. Using the computer at the clock tower, Batman found that the Arkham Knight took Barbara in a military truck which he traced the tire tracks, only to be stalled by the militia and an armored mine. Taking out the mine and the tanks, the caped crusader continued following the tire tracks until he got to the bridge leading to Miagani Island which was raised due to the militia. He headed over the other side on foot to take down their troops and lower the bridge. Batman was then contacted by Riddler who recently captured Catwoman. He goes to take on Riddler's goons and saves Catwoman, only to discover Nigma placed a bomb around her neck to which he would need the keys in order to free Selina. Upon following the tracks, Batman found that the truck had crashed and so he set up a crime scene which led to him finding a microchip. He contacted Lucius to decrypt the chip's contents and then heads for Wayne Tower to continue his investigation. Batman then continues onward, only to be stalled by Man-Bat before continuing over the bridge to find Oracle. He arrives at Wayne Tower where he meets up with Lucius and pin points the location of the Arkham Knight's last known transmission in the Miagani Tunnel Network. While making his way through the tunnels, Batman is ambushed by the Arkham Knight, then takes on several of his troops. He then found himself against the remaining tanks and pursuing the Knight. Upon stopping the APC, Batman interrogated the driver and he revealed that Penguin was supplying the Knight with weapons. Trivia *In ''Batman: Arkham Knight there are several references to Superman. One such reference being a message Wayne can listen to on his phone at Wayne Tower from t invading Metropolis next and another stating "No way man. You think the Bat's tougher to kill? You don't want to go up against the other guy in a cape.", in other words, Superman. *He's also got a dog's waterbowl in his office with the name "Ace" on it, obviously meaning Ace the Bat-Hound. Gallery Batman_ArkhamKnight_promoad.jpg Batman Arkham Knight Character Bios Batman.jpg Batman Arkham Knight Character Bios Bruce Wayne.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters